SIMON
July 12th I've never written a diary before, but I think with this new move it might be good to start one. After all, I feel like my life is finally beginning and it would be good to record it. Especially seeing that I've met someone really cool! Her name is Lacey, and she is gorgeous. She's a foreign girl, I don't speak the language but I'm a fast learner and we just seemed to connect. I was amazed that she even wanted to talk to me, but she actually helped me move in! It's true what they say, time flies when you're having fun. We had such a good time, it seemed like we got all my furniture set up in just a few minutes. The place looks great, I'm glad I moved here. All the neighbours are really friendly, some came round to say hi and welcome me to the neighbourhood. I've had a long day and had a lot to do. Boy, am I drained! I don't think I'm going to have a problem getting to sleep my first night here. July 18th I've spent the week starting up a garden, every other home in the neighbourhood is so scenic, I don't want to look like the weird kind of single guy that lives in a dirty shack by himself. Lacey came round again, she's already such a good friend. She even helped with the garden, she planted the beds while I watered the plants. I've never really had a best friend before, I already think of her as mine but I don't want to say it in front of her in case I freak her out. I don't even know how to say it in her language. As if spending so much time with her wasn't enough, sometimes I have a perfect view into her bedroom window- it's nothing weird though, I just like looking at her smiling. She's also not a bad dancer. I might ask her if she wants to go dancing. I was going to ask her to go for a picnic but, too intimate? We have only known each other a week. I don't want to screw this up. August 9th The view of the neighbourhood is so nice, I've decided to take up painting in my spare time. Honestly, I haven't touched a paintbrush since I can't remember when. But apparently, Lacey is pretty good at it. She says there's a creative spirit in me that's yearning to get out. She came over again, and we spent time just relaxing, and she taught me how to let my creativity out. I wonder, if I get better I'd like to draw her portrait. Maybe that might impress her. She doesn't talk much but she just seems to enjoy hanging out. That's fine by me, why can't more girls be like her? The only other eligible girl here lives up the street and is a real bitch, everytime the kids make a little noise on the street, she yells at them! They're kids for Christ's sake, just let them play! I never got to play around like that when I was a kid, so it's nice to see them enjoying themselves. I always hear about kids wanting to stay inside and play videogames but these kids are always outside, chasing bugs and playing basketball, like the good old days. It's like a fairytale out here. August 21st Living off my savings has been fine but I don't want to waste all my money and it won't last forever. So I've been looking for some work. Honestly, I'm not the career type and working has never really been my thing, I don't even know what I want to do with my life. I quite like writing this diary, maybe I could be a writer? Maybe there's jobs going at a publishing company or a newspaper for something, I'm going to write some stuff for a portfolio, hopefully someone will like it. Otherwise, I might have to move back to wherever it is I moved from. I'm blanking, I'll change this later when I remember the name of my old town. I'm just tired I guess. August 28th FUCKER! SON OF A WOOFUM! ABSOLUTELY FUMING, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SOMEONE STOLE MY TV WHILE I WAS SLEEPING LAST NIGHT, I'VE BARELY HAD THE THING FOR A MONTH! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A NICE NEIGHBOURHOOD! LACEY HAD TO GET ME A NEW ONE! THAT'S SO UNFAIR, SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SPEND HER OWN MONEY FOR SOME CHEAP BASTARD WHO CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO BUY HIS OWN STUFF SO HE HAS TO TAKE IT FROM OTHER PEOPLE!! I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL! August 29th Settled down a little since yesterday, the police told me they'll be keeping an eye out for the theif but it's very rare to recover the items in cases like this unless they're repeat offenders and that I was lucky he just took the TV. I guess they're right but I still feel guilty that Lacey had to buy me a new one. She's so nice. I have to find some way of making it up to her. September 2nd I decided to make a nice dinner for Lacey to say thank you. I wanted to make something better than the usual mac and cheese crap I eat but it didn't turn out so good and I burnt it. So instead, we just ordered pizza and watched TV. She was really into it, I can't believe how cool she is! I guess I'll have to make it up to her with my portrait, I'm still getting better. Painted my first landscape yesterday. Lacey said I should put it up in my study. It really makes the room, second only to her smile. Oh, Lacey! Za woka genava! September 3rd Sometimes it seems like life here moves so fast, but I guess that's what happens when you're growing up. I was nervous but Lacey pushed me to take a chance at a job application and I got it! I guess they must have been desparate, right?! I got a job working as the guy that has to spell check novels to make sure the automated spell checker hasn't missed anything. I didn't even know they needed a guy for that. It makes me wonder why I don't just spell check it from the start and why they need the automated checker but hey, they're paying me, so I'm not arguing. September 5th It's like I see Lacey every day, it's so fantastic! Sometimes, when I'm doing my own thing, doing the necessities around the house, I can see her through her bedroom window, checking her phone or watching TV or getting dressed... I don't want to sound like a perv but I think any guy in my position would do the same thing. It's not like I'm some sicko or anything, I mean I love her. I just can't seem to think of a way to tell her that in a way she'd understand. September 7th So, today didn't go well. That horrible woman from up the road came over and Lacey tried to set me up with her! She kept telling me I should talk to her but we have nothing in common. For one thing, she's a big gossip who thinks she's better than everybody else, for another she critisized my painting! She said it was awrful. I snapped, and told her to just renato. Lacey seemed kind of disappointed that it didn't work out. Why doesn't she see? She's the one for me. I love HER. September 21st Work's getting really stressful, I barely have time to do anything for myself anymore. I knew living independently was difficult, but I'm always so tired and hungry. All I do is work at my computer. Staring at a screen all day can't be healthy, I'm sure Lacey would agree. I haven't painted in a while, I just don't have the drive. Lacey still hangs out and that helps me to sleep, but I just don't have the energy to do anything fun with her anymore. I still love her, more than ever, but sometimes she wants to go out or do things and I just can't. I don't want to let her down, it makes me feel really shitty. Whatever, I'm going to bed. This too shall pass. September 29th Something horrible has happened. A few hours ago- Oh god, I'm still shaking. But I need to get this out. A few hours ago, I was getting on with my own thing, just cleaning up around the house. I saw Lacey through her bedroom window. She was sitting on her bed, reading. Her TV was on in the background. Everything was so quiet, I was over here just doing the chores out of my own free will. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, there was this loud bang and then what sounded like something breaking coming from the downstairs of her house, and then a scream. I saw Lacey shout for her mother. I didn't even know Lacey lived with her mom! Suddenly, there was this huge banging sound against her bedroom door. Lacey was freaking out and curling up on her bed. She screeched when the crash came against her door. On the second crash, the door burst open, and two men rushed into the room. They had black ski masks on and one of them was holding a metal crowbar while the other had a sports bag. The one with the bag dropped it, then really quickly grabbed Lacey who tried getting away on the other side of her bed. But he grabbed her, and she was scrambling around. She was screaming and crying and she looked terrified. That's when it all hit me that this was going on, and I had to do something. I decided to break through her bedroom window and scare the men away, or at least distract them enough for her to get away! Jesus! I, FUCK! I decided to do that but, I couldn't! I couldn't get out of my house! In fact, I couldn't stop cleaning up! It had to be shock. No, no it can't have been, I would have acted, I LOVE her! But, I... I mean, there's so much to do here! I need to wash the dishes and I do have to take a piss, and I am pretty bored... I, WHAT?! I need to pull myself together! Deesh, deesh, deesh! I have to do something! It's like, I'm thinking I need to help! But, I can't! I can't help her! I wanted to break right into her window and fuck those guys up and save her! But they carried her out of the room, lifting her up from her feet as she was screaming and kicking. She kicked one of the guys and he fell to the floor. It distracted the guy who was holding her and she got out of his clutches. But before she knew what her second move was, the guy got back off the ground, picked up his crowbar and, just... oh god. He just WHACKED it against her head. I saw her head spin fast and she plummeted to the floor! I, I didn't know- was she OK? I could only see her head peeking out from the end of her bed. She wasn't moving. And then, the guy's argued about the guy holding her being an idiot for not holding her down properly. Then, what happened next made me feel sick. The guy grabbed her by one ankle, and just dragged her out of the room. As her head inched back behind the bed, she disappeared out of sight. I swear, I swear I could see a thick trail of blood leading from her head and scraping along the floor as she was lurched away. Oh god, please let her be alive! I'm trying to help. I can't stop moving! I'm just thinking all this! What should I do? September 30th I decided to call the police and tell them what happened. But I didn't. Instead I TOOK OUT THE FUCKING TRASH. What is happening?! That's not the weirdest thing. Everything was rushing through my head as I took out the trash, especially Lacey... Lacey. I looked at her house. Then, that's when it hit me. I realised then, when I looked at my neighbours. The kind family on the left, the newlywed couple on the right. Where? Where is Lacey's house? I mean, I'M LOOKING THROUGH HER BEDROOM WINDOW RIGHT NOW. I can see it but... It's not there. I can't reach it. It's a window like none other. What is going on? How is this possible? That's her room. I can see it... I, I can't see her... Lacey, I need you. October 2nd I just keep carrying on. Like a drone. Stuff has to get done though. The cooking. Work. The gardening. I think about Lacey all the time. Only when I need to sit at the computer and write my diary can I express how I'm really feeling. What I'm really thinking. Why couldn't I help? why can't I remember anything from before I moved here? Who am I? Where is Lacey's house? It's not in the neighbourhood. Lacey. I still love you. You were my everything, your smile like a bright, shining diamond. Always looking out for me. Always understanding me. Always watching over me. Where are you? Will I ever see you again? Or is this dag dag? October 8th Police showed up in Lacey's room. Looking at me through the window. Then they must've closed the blinds cause the window went black. I need to talk to someone. I need the bathroom. I'm feebee lay. Awasa poa. Huree. Ooo shanga day? Paba. Paba. Paba... Paba... Paba... Lacey... Authors Note This is my first attempt at writing any kind of creepypasta and I hoped you enjoyed it. If you hadn't guessed by now, the story is a Sims gaming creepypasta from the perspective of the Sim character, Simon, while Lacey was the human player who controlled him (although this, if the story unravelled correctly, is all obvious at this point). If you don't think the story unfolded as well as it could have or it was too obvious or not obvious enough by the end, please let me know. As I said, it's my first creepypasta and I'm looking to improve. All the Simlish language was taken by the online Simlish dictionaries and translators, so all have an actual meaning. If you have some time, you may enjoy translating them. Thank you. Written by ~~~~ MonkeyWrenchGav Category:Gaming Category:Video Games Category:The Sims Category:Video Game Category:Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story